Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-28113943-20170821175618
Dans le dernier SBS du tome 85, Oda a précisé quelque peu l'histoire des pirates Nox. En effet, on sait que Pedro et Pekoms en faisaient partie et visiblement leur histoire est un peu plus compliquée que ce que l'on savait jusqu'ici. Voici la traduction en VA du SBS : R: Hello, Oda sensei! I have a question, is the Zepo who appeared in chapter 850 the same brother that Bepo was seperated from in the brief story from volume 84's SBS. Or are they bears who just resemble each other? P.N. Mihashiharu O: They do resemble each other! That's correct. Pedro led the Nox Expedition party who were chased by the government for searching for poneglyphs, thus they became the Nox Pirates. That's a story from about 15 years ago. Bepo loved his older brother Zepo, and when he climbed down Zou to get a view of the sea, he was swept away. One thing led to another, and he found his way to the North Blue. He then met Law. Meanwhile, the Nox Pirates were wounded and had morale issues, so Pekoms lead the others who couldn't continue their journey, leaving just Pedro and Zepo. And then Pekoms and the others arrived in Big Mom's territory. There their lives were saved, and they entered her care. Pedro and Zepo, who continued searching for poneglyph, eventually set their sights on Big Mom's poneglyph 5 years later, and by coincidence Pedro and Pekoms came face to face once again. On y apprend plusieurs choses : 1) Au départ, l'expédition menée par Pedro est en quête de Ponéglyphes. Cette expédition s'apppelait l'expédition Nox. Du fait que la recherche sur les Ponéglyphes est interdite, le GM a donc poursuivie cette expédition. Pedro et ses compagnons sont donc devenus des pirates malgré eux et se sont donc fait appelés les Pirates Nox. 2) Cette expédition a commencé il y a 15 ans et Zepo le frère de Bepo en faisait partie. 3) A un moment donné, les pirates Nox se sont séparés car blessés et démoralisés, la plupart ne pouvaient plus continuer. Seuls Pedro et Zepo ont continués leur quête de Ponéglyphes tandis que Pekomns a pris la tête du reste de l'équipage. Pekoms et les autres Minks se sont retrouvés sur Totland où ils ont été sauvés et soignés. Ils ont donc rejoint l'équipage de Big Mom, il y a 10 ans bien avant l'incursion de Pedro. 4) En effet, Pedro et Zepo ont 5 ans plus tard fait une expédition chez Big Mom en quête de Ponéglyphes. C'était donc, il y a 5 ans et c'est là que Zepo a trouvé la mort et que Pedro a combattu pour la première fois Tamago. On sait ensuite que Pedro a perdu son oeil et 50 ans d'espérance de vie mais a pu repartir grace à l'intervention de Pekoms. Ce SBS permet de comprendre que Pekoms fait en fait partie de l'équipage de Big Mom depuis 10 ans et pourquoi Pekoms est aussi fidèle à celle-ci. Compte tenu de ces informations, on peut maintenant se demander quel sera le rôle et le destin des pirates Nox. En effet, Pedro les a croisés sur ChocoVille. Du coup, feront-ils leur réapparition à la fin de l'arc et si oui seront-ils des alliés ou bien trahiront-ils Big Mom comme les hommes-poissons ? Dans le cas d'une trahison, rejoindront-ils la flotte de Luffy ? Repartiront-ils à la recherche des Ponéglyphes et en particulier le dernier Road Ponéglyphe perdu ? Bref, qu'en pensez vous ?